El Acuerdo
by Niveneh
Summary: Ranma y Akane están cansados de discutir sin sentido, y hacen un arreglo. ¿Será Ranma capaz de mantener su promesa?


El Acuerdo.  
  
Por: Meiko Akiyama  
  
  
  
  
  
Es un día nublado, lluvioso y triste. Encaja con el estado de ánimo de Ranma hoy… las cosas no podían ir peor. ¿Qué había ocurrido?, para variar se había peleado con Akane hoy pero no, esta vez no había sido una pelea cualquiera, esta vez de verdad había sido una discusión fuerte. Lo peor de todo es que esta vez era Ranma quien la había iniciado y él lo sabía, sólo que era muy, corrección demasiado, orgulloso como para admitirlo.  
Todo había empezado aquella tarde en la escuela, Akane y Ranma se habían estado llevando de maravilla últimamente, todos sus amigos lo habían notado, ese tema corría por toda la escuela, claro que había llegado a oídos de Ukyo, Kuno y Kodachi. La primera no era de cuidado ya que ella no era de las prometidas locas de Ranma, pero los dos últimos habían armado un tremendo alboroto en toda la escuela. Kuno como siempre había retado a Ranma y había demorado más en retar a Ranma que en perder el duelo. Pero Kodachi tenía otros planes. Ella prácticamente había amordazado a Akane y Ranma había acudido en su ayuda. Kodachi le había señalado a Ranma que se reunieran en el gimnasio del colegio. En principio sólo asistiría Ranma pero a Nabiki le pareció un buen negocio, de modo que vendió entradas para ver lo que llamó "El Rescate del Siglo" y el gimnasio se llenó de una gran multitud.  
  
Ranma ya se había presentado y reclamaba a Akane.  
  
-Pero Ranma mi amor…- dijo Kodachi- ¿por qué le pones tanto empeño en rescatar a esa chiquilla? ¿acaso la amas?  
  
-¡¡Pues claro que…- entonces Ranma se contuvo, miró a su alrededor, había más de 100 personas alrededor de él, esperando su respuesta; tragó saliva, si no tenía el valor suficiente de declarar sus sentimientos en privado menos lo haría en público, entonces empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: insultar a Akane- ¡¡¡NOOO!!!! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me va a gustar una chica tan fea como ella?? ¡¡Si tan sólo tuviera forma en su cuerpo!! ¡¡Si fuera al menos algo atractiva!! ¡¡Si fuera femenina y no un marimacho!! ¡¡Si supiera cocinar comida comestible y no tóxicos dañinos!! ¡¡Creo que ni aún así me gustaría una chica tan salvaje como Akane!!- terminó de decir.  
  
Kodachi sonrió, al parecer era todo lo que quería escuchar.  
  
-¿Ves Akane?- dice dándole la espalda a Ranma- yo tenía razón!!   
  
Entonces saca a Akane de su escondite, en donde se podía escuchar claramente todo lo que Ranma había dicho, Kodachi le soltó las ataduras y se fue. Ranma y Akane quedaron frente a frente.  
  
-Esta vez se pasó- piensa Nabiki mirando con pena a su hermana menor.  
  
Ranma no sabía qué decir, se siente muy mal, había faltado a su promesa.  
  
-Akane…- murmura, la chica permanece con la mirada en el suelo.  
  
-…-  
  
-Lo… siento…- le dice.  
  
-No tanto como yo- dice alzando la mirada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ya veo que "la palabra de un Saotome" no vale para ti ¿Cierto?- al decir esto sale del gimnasio ante las miradas de todos los que se encontraban allí. Al irse la chica todas las miradas se posaron en el chico de la trenza, aumentando así el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Ranma.  
  
Ya habían pasado dos días desde ese incidente y las cosas iban iguales: Akane no le dirigía la palabra a Ranma y, a lo posible, trataba de no encontrarse con él en el Dojo ni en la escuela   
  
Ranma ya no resistía más esta situación, estaba cansado de la indiferencia de Akane eso le dolía mucho. Estaba cansado de toda esta situación, se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero se contuvo de entrar porque allí estaba Akane, conversando con Kasumi.  
  
-¿De qué quieres hablar Akane?- escucha a Kasumi preguntar.  
  
-Kasumi… ¿qué es para ti que falten a una promesa?- pregunta la chica.  
  
-¿Por qué la pregunta?  
  
Akane no responde y Kasumi adivina la causa.  
  
-¿Tiene que ver con Ranma, no es cierto?- sonríe.  
  
-Sí…- dice- ¿Recuerdas que todos se extrañaban del porqué nos estábamos llevando bien? Pues resulta que habíamos hecho una promesa de no pelearnos, de no insultarnos para ver si podíamos saber si realmente nos gustábamos… pero…  
  
-Me enteré de lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio- dice Kasumi- Akane… ¿no crees que tal vez Ranma no lo hace por gusto? Tal vez lo haga por una razón… debes preguntarle…  
  
-Y eso no es todo- se le oye disgustada- ayer Shampoo vino a molestarme diciéndome que me rindiera, que Ranma nunca sería mío… que ni siquiera había recibido un beso de él… eso me enfadó!!  
  
-¿Te enfadó que te recordaran que nunca tú y Ranma se han besado?- pregunta Kasumi.  
  
-¡¡Claro que no… no sé- se calma la chica.  
  
-Me imagino que te estarás preguntando que se siente el primer beso con el chico que amas… el primer beso nunca se olvida… además se dice que a los 16 es amor verdadero… te garantizo que tu primer beso lo recordarás para siempre…  
  
-Kasumi ¿con quién fue tu primer beso? Quiero decir tu primer beso de amor…  
  
-Akane…- entra Ranma a la cocina- creo que debemos hablar ¿no te parece?  
  
-Me parece bien- sonríe Kasumi.  
  
Ranma conduce a Akane al parque, en el camino no se dirigen la palabra, hasta tratan de no mirarse. Al llegar al parque ambos se sientan frente a una banca, cuyo frente da al río.   
  
-Se ve hermoso- suspira Akane.  
  
-Sí…- le dice Ranma.  
  
Ambos se quedan así por unos momentos, contemplando el ocaso que se avecina, instintivamente Akane colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido y éste posó su brazo izquierdo en el hombro derecho de Akane.   
  
-Akane…  
  
-No lo arruines ¿quieres?- dice ella sonriendo.  
  
-Hacía dos días exactos que no sonreías… eso me alegra… porque te vez más bonita cuando sonríes… ojalá que eso fuera más a menudo- le dice Ranma con el corazón atravesado en el pecho.   
  
-Bueno, tal vez sonría más a menudo si cierta persona no me haga enojar- dice en cierto tono desafiante.   
  
-¡¡Y yo no lo haría si no fueras tan poco femenina!!!- dice empezando a exaltarse.  
  
-¿Lo ves? ¡¡Nunca puedes dejar de insultarme!!- dice Akane.  
  
-No- se disculpa- esto no es lo que quiero… no quiero pelear- dice tomándole a mano a Akane- tenemos que parar esto… no podemos seguir así…  
  
-Ranma…  
  
Ambos se miran a los ojos y permanecen así, buscando respuestas en los ojos del otro.  
  
-Vaya- piensa Ranma- de verdad sus ojos son hermosos y profundos como el océano… ¿porqué no puedo decirle esto?  
  
-Ranma- Akane fuera la primera en hablar- creo que tienes razón… esto debe acabar…  
  
-Bien… entonces debemos llegar a un acuerdo…  
  
-Pero que esta vez se cumpla- dice en tono de reproche.  
  
-Sí… sí… que esta vez se cumpla…- Ranma dice, sabe que esta vez no puede contradecirla.   
  
-Bien, puedes proseguir- sonríe de nuevo, le encanta que Ranma le dé la razón.  
  
-La verdad es que es un poco estúpido estar peleando todo el tiempo…   
  
-Bueno, considerando que tú eres quien inicia todo…  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡¡Es cierto!!- exclama Akane- ¡¡siempre eres tú el que falta a las promesas!! ¡¡el que me insulta sin razón!!   
  
-¡¡Pero tú también eres la que malinterpreta las cosas!!! ¡¡Siempre crees que soy yo el que tiene la culpa y que también soy yo el que provoca a Shampoo o a las demás!!  
  
-¡¡Pero no haces nada por quitártelas de encima!!  
  
-¡¡Y tú nunca dejas que te explique!!!- se defiende Ranma.  
  
Ambos callan por un momento y se miran a los ojos de nuevo.  
  
-A fin de cuentas- dice Akane quitándole la mirada- siempre terminamos en una discusión, no tiene remedio…  
  
-Tal vez… si lo ponemos nuestro empeño…   
  
-¡¡Siempre termina en lo mismo!!- dice parándose de espaldas a Ranma- ¡¡es mejor olvidarnos de todo!! ¡¡En especial de ese tonto compromiso en el que nunca nos consultaron!!!  
  
-Ése es el punto- murmuró Ranma- que no quiero olvidarme del compromiso…  
  
Akane se sorprendió muchísimo por este comentario de parte de Ranma y se sorprendió más aún cuando sintió las manos de Ranma sobre sus hombros.  
  
-Ranma…- suspiró.  
  
-Akane… yo no quiero olvidarme del compromiso… ¿tú sí? Si tú quieres está bien…  
  
-Ranma- ella se voltea hacia él- yo… tampoco quiero olvidar el compromiso…  
  
-Entonces tenemos que encontrar una manera de llevarnos bien…  
  
-… debemos poner nuestro empeño en que este acuerdo funcione…  
  
-Bien… ¿por dónde empezamos?- pregunta Ranma.  
  
Akane ve a los ojos nuevamente a su prometido, recuerda la conversación que tuvo con Kasumi hacía poco. ¿Podría ella atreverse? ¿Por qué no? Después de todo por algo había que empezar.   
  
-¿Qué pasa Akane?- pregunta Ranma.   
  
Ella no lo pensó más, acercó sus labios a los de su prometido. Lo que más le preocupaba era que él la rechazara, que sus labios no le parecieran tan femeninos y delicados como los de Shampoo o Ukyo. Pero para su sorpresa él le devolvió el beso de igual manera. Los labios de Ranma eran dulces como jamás lo imaginó. Por su parte Ranma no podía creer que los labios de Akane fueran tan finos y delicados además de que supiera besar de aquella manera tan… confusa, era un beso intenso, pero a la vez dulce y tierno.   
  
Como ambos mantenían los ojos cerrados, no se dieron cuenta que se ruborizaban casi al mismo tiempo. Al término del beso ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron mutuamente.  
  
Siguieron así abrazados mirando el atardecer que se aproximaba.   
  
-¿Qué harás si tus demás prometidas se enteran?- pregunta Akane aún abrazando a Ranma.  
  
-Pues les diremos que era parte de un acuerdo…  
  
Akane sonríe y siente la mano de Ranma sobre la suya.  
  
-Creo que debemos irnos- sugiere Ranma- la cena debe estar lista y tengo una hambre terrible…  
  
-¿Le diremos a nuestros padres?- pregunta Akane.  
  
Ambos se miraron y contestaron al unísono.  
  
-¡¡NO!!  
  
Al llegar a casa todos se sorprendieron de que vinieran contentos.  
  
-Veo que arreglaron sus diferencias- comenta Genma.  
  
-Me alegro de ello- dice Soun.  
  
-Pero ya vamos a comer- sonríe Ranma.  
  
Aquella noche Akane baja por un vaso de leche y se encuentra con Kasumi.  
  
-Hola- la saluda- sólo vine por un vaso de leche…  
  
-Y bien- sonríe- ¿qué sentiste?  
  
-¿Sentir?- pregunta Akane, entonces se da cuenta de que su hermana mayor conoce su secreto.  
  
-¿Cómo…  
  
-¿Lo supe? Por el leve rubor en sus mejillas, además que noté que venían tomados de las manos…- sonríe Kasumi.  
  
Akane baja la mirada, por lo visto Kasumi es más curiosa e intuitiva de lo que aparenta.  
  
-¿Y? ¿cómo te sentiste?  
  
-Es lo mejor que me he pasado en la vida…  
  
-Espera a que llegue "tu primera vez"- piensa Kasumi mientras escucha atentamente el relato de su sonriente hermana menor.  
  
  
  
  
  
[ FIN ]  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¿Y bien? ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que ya tenía ganas de hacer una historia de mi pareja favorita con un toque romántico, y como "La Única y Verdadera Felicidad" se da para todo menos para eso ^_^ Por cierto, se habrán preguntado por qué hice que Ranma entrara justo en el momento en que Kasumi iba a responderle a Akane con quien había sido su primer beso… pues… la verdad es que aunque Ranma no hubiera llegado ¡¡No se me hubiera ocurrido con quién!!!   
  
Bueno, saben que espero sus comentarios a kendappa_o@kaitou.org 


End file.
